Secret Admirer
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah tahu siapa yang meletakkan kado itu di dalam lokernya. Kado yang disertakan sebuah kartu ucapan sederhana bertulis tangan rapi. Namun kado itu selalu ada setiap hari ulang tahunnya, sebuah kado dari seorang penggemar rahasia. Spesial untuk merayakan ultah Naruto. Warning : SasuFemNaru!


**Hello... Selamat datang di salah satu karya tulisan saya yang sederhana. Fict ini awalnya saya buat khusus sebagai kado ulang tahun Naruto. Selamat ulang tahun Naruto ^-^ maaf telat memberi kado.**

**Ok, selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typos**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Secret Admirer**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Gadis pirang itu begitu menyukai nuansa putih di sekitarnya. Sungai di depannya membeku, mengeras karena suhu udara semakin turun di bawah nol derajat setiap harinya. Kristal-kristal es yang menempel pada daun pinus saling beradu, menghasilkan alunan melodi yang terasa sepi namun juga indah secara bersamaan.

Bola mata sapphire itu terbuka, kembali menatap pemandangan musim dingin yang menakjubkan di depannya. Angin musim dingin meniup wajahnya yang kini memerah menahan dingin. Syal merah melilit di sekeliling lehernya, melindunginya dari sang angin yang masih bertiup kencang.

Tangan gadis itu terulur, menyentuh syal yang dikenakannya. Naruto tidak pernah tahu, siapa orang yang sudah berbaik hati padanya, memberikannya kado di hari ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas, tahun lalu. Syal itu sudah ada di dalam lokernya pagi itu, beserta sebuah kartu ucapan sederhana bertulis tangan begitu rapih dan singkat. 'Semoga kamu selalu bahagia', itu isi ucapan yang diterimanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil mengingatnya, syal ini kado ke dua yang dia dapat. Saat ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas, dia mendapatkan sepasang sepatu converse cantik berwarna kuning lembut, dengan isi ucapan dan tulisan rapi yang sama. Karena itulah, Naruto yakin jika orang yang memberinya syal dan sepatu converse adalah orang yang sama.

Perlahan, kakinya melangkah, terus melangkah di atas rapuhnya air sungai yang membeku.

'Aku pasti mati jika terjatuh ke dalam sungai yang membeku ini,' batinnya senang. Dia sangat berharap jika bagian atas sungai yang membeku itu retak dan menelan tubuhnya ke dalamnya. Naruto terus melangkah, semakin jauh dan jauh hingga sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan itu mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, hingga dia berada dalam pelukan seorang pria muda yang membawanya kembali ke daratan.

Wajah pria muda itu begitu menyeramkan, dia terlihat sangat marah. Ia melotot, menatap tajam pada Naruto. "Kamu gila?" bentaknya keras. "Kamu bisa mati!"

Alis Naruto bertaut, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, ia menatap pemuda di depannya tidak mengerti. "Apa masalahnya untukmu?"

"Kamu akan sangat merepotkan jika mati di sini!" bentak Sasuke lagi. "Kamu bisa mengacaukan liburan kita."

"Ah," seru Naruto dingin. Ia mengangguk, mengerti dan tersenyum tipis, senyum mengejek. "Tentu saja," katanya pelan. "Sang pangeran sekolah tidak mau liburannya terganggu karena ulah bodohku."

"Bukan itu maksudku," Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Lagipula, kenapa kamu mau mati?"

"Kenapa kamu menyimpulkan jika aku mau mati?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada manis dibuat-buat.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Namikaze!" desis Sasuke. "Kita belum selesai bicara, kamu kira bisa pergi begitu saja?" Sasuke menghalangi jalan Naruto yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kita tidak saling mengenal," balas Naruto tajam. "Sebaiknya kamu lupakan apa yang kamu lihat tadi. Anggap semua tidak pernah terjadi."

"Dan siapa kamu, berani sekali kamu memerintahku." Sasuke menyipitkan mata, tidak suka.

"Lalu apa yang kamu harapkan, huh?" Naruto berteriak keras. "Aku memelukmu dan berterima kasih karena kamu sudah menggagalkan usahaku untuk mati?" Naruto mendengus kasar. Matanya berkilat, menantang.

"Jadi kamu benar-benar ingin mati?" ada nada tak percaya saat Sasuke mengatakannya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih, terdengar kecewa.

"Kenapa kamu peduli?" Naruto berkata sinis, memalingkan muka.

"Kenapa?" beo Sasuke berteriak, membuat tubuh Naruto menggigil ketakutan.

Naruto kembali menoleh, menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke yang kini mengatupkan mulutnya begitu erat. "Hidupku tidak semudah hidupmu, Uchiha." Naruto akhirnya bicara setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Tanpa prestasi, aku tidak bisa bertahan di KHS. Beasiswaku sudah resmi dicabut, karena aku hanya menempati urutan ketiga semester ini."

"Dan alasan bodoh itu yang membuatmu ingin mati?" ejek Sasuke. "Kamu bercanda?"

"Ya, aku memang bodoh." Sahut Naruto pelan dan parau. "Tidak ada yang mau memperkerjakanku karena aku belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun. Pertengahan tahun ini aku harus keluar dari rumah panti karena sudah melebihi batas usia yang ditetapkan. Prestasiku bahkan tidak mampu mempertahankan beasiswa yang sangat aku perlukan untuk tetap bertahan di sekolah ini." Naruto menjawab dalam satu tarikan napas. "Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang merasa kehilangan jika aku mati." Naruto tertawa pelan, tangannya menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga. "Dan tempat ini sangat indah untuk mati. Bukan begitu?"

Tamparan keras itu melayang begitu keras. Menampar pipi kanan Naruto yang memerah karena dingin. Naruto terlalu kaget untuk bicara, napasnya mendadak sesak dan berat. "Berani sekali kamu mengatakan ingin mati dengan begitu mudahnya!" Sasuke bicara dengan suara serak. "Diluar sana ada begitu banyak orang yang berdoa setiap detik, memohon pada Tuhan agar memberi mereka waktu lebih lama untuk hidup. Sedangkan kamu, kamu begitu tidak tahu diri, begitu lancang dan sombong."

"Kamu bukan biksu, tidak perlu berkhotbah di depanku." Naruto menatapnya sinis. Pipinya masih terasa panas akibat tamparan keras Sasuke.

"Aku akan menolongmu," kata Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto mendengus, "gurauanmu sangat tidak lucu."

"Aku serius."

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, Sasuke terlihat begitu serius saat ini. "Apa untungnya untukmu?"

"Aku tidak memberikannya secara cuma-cuma," sahut Sasuke, mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Aku akan menghitung tiap sen yang aku keluarkan untukmu."

"Imbalan apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan?" desak Naruto marah. "Kamu bukan tipe orang yang murah hati."

"Aku akan meminta imbalanku nanti," sahut Sasuke santai, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. "Aku akan mengatur semua keperluanmu, untuk sekarang, nikmati liburan terakhirmu di KHS. Tahun ajaran nanti, kamu akan sekolah di tempat yang aku pilih untukmu."

Naruto kembali tertegun, pemuda ini pasti sedang meledeknya, itu yang dipikirkan gadis itu saat ini. Sebuah ketukan pelan di keningnya membuat Naruto kembali dari khayalannya. "Kemasi barang-barangmu di panti, dan jangan mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi. Ok?"

"Kamu sedang mengejekku?"

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada acuh.

"Menurutmu?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan suara bergetar. "Mungkin ini hal yang lucu untukmu, Uchiha. Tapi untukku, semua yang kubicarakan tadi adalah hal serius."

"Aku tidak bercanda," sahut Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Aku akan membantumu hingga kamu mampu berdiri sendiri." Janjinya.

"Tapi, kamu bahkan tidak mengenalku." Seru Naruto bingung. Dua tahun ini mereka tidak pernah satu kelas. Mereka bersama hanya saat pengumumam peringkat sekolah, dimana dia, Sasuke dan Shikamaru selalu bersaing memperebutkan peringkat pertama.

"Aku mengenalmu," bisik Sasuke misterius. "Lebih dari yang kamu kira."

Dan ternyata, Sasuke benar-benar menepati janjinya. Di semester baru, Naruto pindah sekolah. Kini dia sekolah di sekolah puteri di pinggir kota Konoha. Sekolah ini menyediakan asrama untuk murid, hingga akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti lebih cepat dan tinggal di asrama.

Naruto sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak umur lima tahun. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kebakaran hebat yang menghanguskan kediaman mereka. Petugas pemadam kebakaran hanya mampu menyelamatkan Naruto dari kebakaran hebat itu. Setelah itu, Naruto diurus dan tinggal di panti asuhan negara.

Kehidupan Naruto menjadi lebih baik karena bantuan finansial Sasuke. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan kebutuhan sekolahnya, karena semuanya sudah dipenuhi oleh pemuda itu. Naruto cukup tahu diri, dia belajar sangat giat, lalu setelah berusia tujuh belas tahun, dia mulai mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu. Mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit tiap sen yang didapatnya. Sifatnya pun lebih ceria dan terbuka sekarang.

Kado ulang tahunnya tetap datang tiap tahunnya. Kali ini sebuah laptop keluaran terbaru, yang bahkan tidak berani Naruto bayangkan sebelumnya, dan sekarang benda itu menjadi miliknya. Sebuah kartu ucapan menyertai hadiahnya, isinya tetap sama dan tertulis dengan tarikan pena yang sama juga.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat. Karena usahanya, Naruto berhasil diterima masuk Universitas Todai jurusan hukum. Gadis itu ingin berbagi kabar gembira ini dengan Sasuke. Karena tanpa bantuan pemuda itu, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa dirinya saat ini.

Dan disinilah Naruto berada, ia berdiri di depan pintu teralis ganda yang menjadi gerbang masuk kediaman Uchiha. Gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka jika Sasuke benar-benar kaya.

Seorang pelayan wanita menatapnya dengan memicingkan mata, menilainya dari kaki hingga ujung kepala, membuat gadis itu semakin gugup. "Saya ingin bertemu Uchiha-_san_." Kata Naruto mencoba mengatasi rasa gugupnya.

"Uchiha-_sama_?" beo pelayan wanita itu membenarkan, Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua matanya. "Sudah membuat janji?" tanya pelayan itu lagi dengan nada sinis. Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan menjawabnya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." Jawab gadis itu serak.

"Duduk dan tunggu di sini!" pelayan itu memerintahnya tegas. Andai saja bisa, Naruto pasti sudah berlari melarikan diri saat ini. Namun dia harus menemui Sasuke. Rasanya tidak benar jika dia tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu.

"Kejutan besar bisa melihatmu secara langsung, Namikaze-_san_." Suara berat seorang pria menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Anda- siapa?" Naruto terkesiap kaget, ia duduk dengan gelisah.

"Uchiha Itachi," jawab Itachi ringan sambil melangkah dengan gerakan cepat ke arah sofa di depan Naruto.

"Maaf, saya mau bertemu dengan Sasuke." Naruto menunduk, menekuri jari tangannya yang saing bertaut di pangkuannya. Dia sedikit terganggu karena aura superior yang dikeluarkan oleh Itachi.

"Pelayan mengatakan jika kamu mau bertemu denganku." Itachi menghela napas panjang. "Seharusnya kamu mengatakan nama adikku tadi, bukan marga keluarga kami." Cemoohnya. Pria itu duduk tegak bersilang kaki, terlihat sangat angkuh.

"Maaf," Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Di dalam hati dia mencaci kebodohannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah," Itachi menyapu udara dengan tangan kanannya. "Jadi, kenapa kamu mau bertemu dengan adikku?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, memberanikan diri untuk menatap lurus pria di depannya. "Saya ingin bicara dengannya, jika itu memungkinkan."

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk. "Kamu harus pergi ke LA jika ingin menemuinya."

"Maksud anda apa?"

"Jangan katakan jika kamu tidak tahu," Itachi tersenyum sinis. "Jadi, kamu benar-benar tidak tahu?" Itachi kembali bertanya saat melihat wajah bingung Naruto. "Ah, tentu saja." Seru Itachi tiba-tiba. "Jadi ternyata begitu," katanya dengan senyum aneh.

"Maaf, bisa anda jelaskan pada saya?" mohon Naruto. "Sungguh, saya sangat bingung."

Itachi menarik napas panjang, dan menekan batang hidungnya. "Garis besarnya, adikku memiliki kesepakatan denganku demi membantumu."

Naruto membuka mulut hendak bicara, namun kembali diurungkannya.

"Dia bersedia menuruti semua keinginanku, asalkan aku menjamin pendidikanmu hingga kamu lulus kuliah."

"Ini tidak masuk akal," Naruto menggeleng.

"Apanya yang tidak masuk akal?" cemooh Itachi. "Sasuke memang kaya, tapi belum cukup umur untuk menggunakan kekayaannya. Semua pengeluarannya diawasi olehku sebagai wali sahnya. Kedua orang tua kami sudah lama meninggal. Jadi Sasuke menjadi tanggung jawabku hingga dia berumur dua puluh satu tahun."

"Kesepakatan apa yang dia buat dengan anda?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu hal itu padamu?" cibir Itachi pongah. "Yang jelas, aku melakukan kesepakatan itu demi masa depan adikku. Aku juga memiliki kewajiban melindunginya dari wanita-wanita penggoda yang hanya mengincar hartanya." Itachi bicara sinis, memberi tekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya. "Katakan padaku, Namikaze-_san_. Apa yang kamu tawarkan hingga adikku rela mengorbankan diri untukmu?"

"Saya tidak mengerti," desis Naruto tersinggung.

Itachi menunjuk syal merah yang dikenakan Naruto dengan dagunya. "Bukankah dia selalu memberimu hadiah disetiap hari ulang tahunmu? Apa harus aku rinci satu persatu?" olok Itachi sinis. "Syal, sepatu, laptop hingga dia bersedia membayar uang sekolah dan asramamu yang baru. Dia juga memberimu uang saku yang cukup fantastis."

"Itu pinjaman," desis Naruto membela diri. "Saya akan mengembalikan tiap sennya." Dia cukup terkejut karena ternyata Sasuke adalah orang dibalik semua hadiah-hadiah itu.

"Adikku menyukaimu," dengus Itachi. "Mungkin hanya cinta monyet," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku sarankan agar kamu bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan. Karena dia bisa menendangmu tanpa peringatan setelah dia merasa bosan."

"Terima kasih untuk peringatan anda, Uchiha-_san_." Sahut Naruto dengan bahu tegak. "Saya akan mengingat tiap kalimat yang anda ucapkan, permisi." Katanya sambil berbalik pergi dengan dagu terangkat.

"Gadis yang menarik," seru Itachi setelah kepergian Naruto. "Aku akan mengawasimu gadis kecil. Dan aku sendiri yang akan memisahkan kalian jika kamu memang seburuk yang aku kira."

Naruto keluar dari kediaman Uchiha dengan perasaan campur aduk. Marah, tak percaya, sedih, bercampur jadi satu. Sasuke menyukainya? Oh, rasanya sangat tidak masuk akal. Mereka nyaris tidak pernah menyapa, Naruto bahkan hanya mengenal Sasuke sebagai saingannya, tidak lebih.

Gadis itu menghela napas, tangannya menyentuh syal merah kesayangannya. Jika semua yang dikatakan Itachi benar, kenapa Sasuke melakukannya dengan diam-diam? Naruto menggelengkan kepala lalu menekuk bibirnya ke atas, begitu tipis. Benarkah Sasuke penggemar rahasianya? Senyumnya semakin lebar saat memikirkan kemungkinan besar itu. 'Kamu benar-benar sangat manis, Sasuke.' Batinnya sinting. Sasuke manis? Oh, yang benar saja.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, karena usaha dan kerja kerasnya, Naruto berhasil meraih gelarnya dan menjadi pengacara. Dia mendapatkan pekerjaan di firma hukum terkemuka di kota Tokyo. Itachi bahkan menunjuknya sebagai pengacara utama Uchiha Corp.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Itachi. Pria itu dulu sangat tidak bersahabat, tapi dengan berjalannya waktu, sikap pria itu menjadi lebih baik.

"Lihat ini!" Naruto melempar sebuah majalah ke atas meja.

Itachi mendongak dari tumpukan arsip yang sedang dipelajarinya, melotot ke arah Naruto yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. "Tidak sopan masuk tanpa permisi!" tegur Itachi kesal.

"Baca!" Naruto berdecak sebal, menunjuk sebuah majalah berbahasa asing yang tergeletak di atas meja Itachi.

Itachi mengernyit dan mendengus kasar. Matanya dengan cepat membaca isi halaman majalah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. "Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanya Itachi sambil melotot.

"Adikmu digosipkan gay," Naruto nyaris berteriak.

"Terus kenapa?" Itachi menjawab begitu tenang. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi kerjanya yang nyaman. Sasuke, bujangan paling diincar kini digosipkan gay karena tidak pernah membawa seorang wanita ke acara-acara sosialita yang dihadirinya.

"Itu artinya anda tidak akan memiliki keponakan-keponakan lucu," seru Naruto kencang. Itachi pasti sudah gila, pikirnya.

"Jika Sasuke bahagia, tidak jadi masalah untukku." Sahut Itachi sok bijak.

Naruto menyipitkan mata, berkacak pinggang. "Seharusnya anda bicara mengenai hal ini pada Sasuke. Ini tidak benar!"

"Aku sudah lama tidak bicara dengan Sasuke. Lagipula, kenapa kamu harus merasa terganggu?" tanya Itachi, menatapnya lurus penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak terganggu," bantah Naruto terlalu cepat. Dia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Itachi. Hah, wanita itu jelas-jelas merasa terganggu oleh gosip itu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menemuinya saja?" usul Itachi menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Menyusulnya ke Amerika hanya untuk gosip murahan ini?" Naruto menggebrak meja. "Jangan bercanda!" gadis itu memalingkan muka, nampak berpikir.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, matanya bersinar senang. Sekarang dia sangat yakin jika Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada adiknya. "Sasuke sudah pulang, dia ada disini. Di Tokyo."

"Jangan bercanda," ulangnya berupa desisan pelan.

"Sekarang dia tinggal di Penthouse - The House, Minamiazabu, Minato-ku."

"Aku pergi," kata Naruto berbalik pergi.

"Menemui Sasuke?" sindir Itachi.

"Untuk apa aku menemuinya?" sahut Naruto sambil melambai ringan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Hah, dasar anak muda!" keluh Itachi. Ia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk.

Naruto mengamati pantulannya pada dinding lift yang menyerupai cermin besar. Hari ini dia memakai blouse berwarna biru muda, dipadankan rok pensil hitam selutut dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada dengan blousenya. "Tidak buruk," gumamnya puas.

.

Naruto mengendarai Audinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hanya butuh lima belas menit untuknya sampai ke tujuan. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol nomor sepuluh. "Tenang, Naruto." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hai?" sapa Naruto pelan saat Sasuke berdiri di depannya, membuka pintu. Sasuke mengenakan jeans hitam dengan kaos polo putih. Benar-benar terlihat menggiurkan dengan rambut acak-acakan setengah basah. Ia mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan. "Tidak terkejut melihat kedatanganku?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Itachi menghubungiku, mengatakan jika kamu akan datang." Jelas Sasuke datar. Pria itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

'Sial!' umpat Naruto dalam hati namun tetap bersikap tenang di luar. "Kamu tidak menawariku minum?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tersinggung.

"Ambil apa yang kamu mau, semua ada di dapur." Sahut Sasuke dingin. Pria itu menyeruput cappuccinonya nikmat.

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat. "Sasuke, apa kamu gay?" pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan Sasuke. Pria itu bersyukur hanya tersedak tanpa menyemburkan cappuccinonya.

"Maksudmu apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan mata memicing.

"Ck, jorok." Seru Naruto kembali melakukan hal yang tidak terduga. Dia membersihkan sudut mulut Sasuke dengan lidahnya. Dengan berani, Naruto menjilat buih cappuccino yang tertinggal di sana hingga bersih. "Bersih," ujarnya bangga. "Apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa dosa saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat janggal.

"Kamu menjilat bibirku," ujar Sasuke melotot.

"Sudut bibirmu," ralat Naruto membenarkan. "Aku hanya membersihkan buih cappuccino." Tambahnya ringan.

"Kamu bisa menggunakan ini," Sasuke memberikan selembar tisu pada Naruto.

"Sudah, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Kata Naruto sebal. "Jadi, sekarang kamu berubah haluan?"

"Aku masih menyukai wanita, puas?" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum cerah. "Apa itu berarti kamu masih menyukaiku?"

"Hah?" Sasuke mengernyit nyaris berteriak.

"Ayolah..." desak Naruto. "Aku tahu, selama ini kamu yang selalu memberiku hadiah ulang tahun. Iyakan?" desaknya lagi. "Lihat, aku masih memakai kalung pemberianmu tahun lalu." Naruto memamerkan kalung berbandul batu sapphire yang dikenakannya pada Sasuke.

"Bukan aku," elak Sasuke tanpa menatap wajah Naruto.

Gadis itu menghela napas, dengan lembut dia menyentuh wajah Sasuke. "Sejak kapan kamu menyukaiku?" Sasuke terdiam, seolah tersedot ke dalam bola mata sapphire Naruto yang jernih. "Sepatu dan syal di lokerku, itu juga hadiah darimu. Iyakan."

Sasuke menutup mata dan menghela napas pendek. "Hn."

"Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa, kita bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa hingga kejadian di sungai itu."

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan," jawab Sasuke setelah terdiam singkat. "Kamu membuatku tertarik. Kamu sangat cuek, bahkan padaku. Aku tidak terbiasa diabaikan." Lanjut Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Kita sering bertemu di perpustakaan sekolah, tapi kamu bersikap biasa, tidak seperti gadis lainnya yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatianku. Tanpa aku sadari, aku selalu mencari keberadaanmu. Dan mencari tahu semua hal tentangmu."

"Penguntit," omel Naruto pura-pura marah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kamu sengaja memasukkan aku ke sekolah wanita, kan?"

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke dengan seringaian yang terlihat angkuh. "Aku menjauhkanmu dari hama." Ujarnya bangga.

"Kesepakatan dengan Itachi-_san_?"

"Berakhir," sahut Sasuke. "Kesepakatan itu berakhir setelah aku berumur dua puluh lima tahun."

"Maaf, karena aku, kamu-"

"Setidaknya aku sudah kembali," potong Sasuke cepat. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan jika kesepakatan itu juga mengharuskan Itachi untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari setiap pria yang berusaha untuk merebut perhatiannya selama Sasuke pergi. Sasuke tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini dan dia sudah memastikan jika Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Itachi melakukan itu untuk menguji kesungguhan Sasuke dan menilai apakah Naruto cocok untuk adiknya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahunku." Kata Naruto mengingatkan.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?" tanya Sasuke. Padahal, jika saja Naruto membuka laci mobilnya, dia akan menemukan sebuah kotak beledu hitam berisi sebuah cincin platina bermatakan sapphire di dalamnya.

Naruto memasang pose berpikir, "aku ingin hadiah yang sangat spesial, Sasuke. Lagipula, ulang tahunku sudah lewat satu hari." Ujar Naruto merengut kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu. Jika aku mampu," tambah Sasuke cepat.

"Aku menginginkan hatimu, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Itu terlalu berat," jawab Sasuke datar. "Minta yang lain saja."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "aku mau hatimu. Bukan yang lain."

Sasuke mendengus, pura-pura kesal. "Ok, hatiku secara permanen menjadi milikmu."

Naruto tersenyum hangat, dan menghadiahi pria itu beberapa kecupan ringan di bibir. "Kamu akan selalu menjadi penggemar rahasia _favorite-_ku, Sasuke."

"Aku juga mau hadiah ulang tahun," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan menjawab ringan. "Ok, apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Sasuke menegakkan bahu dan menjawab dengan suara seksi._"You."_

_"Oh, no!"_ seru Naruto panik melihat tatapan lapar Sasuke.

.

.

.

**END**

**Review?**


End file.
